The begining
by CapriTaurus
Summary: The begining of Metal Sonic's Life, His first task, a Lie of a promise, and the creation of his brother Tails Doll. How can one cope with a new world if they can't even control their feelings? With dark turns and a multi-dimensional being coming forth to gain rule over the dimensions themselves. T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, I wanna go home!" Cried a robotic hedgehog.

"No, not until your task is complete." Robotnick said.

"But Dad! I'm hurting! It hurts when I move!" The robot is now shedding tears.

"Get over it. I'll fix you when you're done with your task."

"…O…k." The robot held back its tears and treaded forward.

Metal Sonic is a robotic copy of Sonic whose main purpose is destroying his organic template. However, Robotnick wanted to experiment to see if he could create a robot that could actually age. Well… he turned out a bit 'young'

"Dad… I'm scared…" Metal trembled.

"I don't care. Keep going."

Metal Sonic is walking along with Robotnick on a road in a metropolis called 'StarDust Speedway'. He knew his way around the metro, because it was his home city. He enjoyed this place very much because it was calm and peaceful. However, this time he was shocked to see the state it was in. It seemed to be in an apocalypse; A red sky, buildings falling apart, and completely deserted. He knew that this was the work of his master, so he didn't question about it. When he got to something that appeared to be a wall, Robotnick told him to remember this spot.

"…Why?" Metal asked.

"Because we're going to be coming back here soon. Now, follow me."

Robotnick began to walk back to the star lifter with Metal trotting behind him. Metal took an awkward step and fell.

"AAAUUUGHHH-HAAAA!" Metal screamed in blinding pain.

"The hell?" Robotnick bursted out.

Metal's awkward step caused him to fall and break open some of his nervous system wiring cords in his ankle joint, revealing them to the coursing electricity pulsing through his body.

"DAAAAAD! HEEEEELP ME! " He screamed as Robotnick rushed over to him. Not because Metal was in pain, but to make him quit his annoying screams.

"Daaah….Helllh mmmh…" His screams fainted along with his hearing, sight, and his sense all together. He passed out of pain shock.

Metal opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of his room. He sat up when he could feel once more and saw that his foot from the ankle down was removed. He thought for a moment and remembered about his 'sprained' ankle and then passing out. He tried to stand but toppled as soon as he did so, so he lifted himself up by the bed and searched for something to use as a temporary crutch. He didn't find a crutch, but he found his foot. He decided to reattach it back on his leg. But the ankle wasn't fixed yet so when he connected the main wire back, he let out a yelp and yanked it apart from himself. He called coconuts to help him get to Robotnicks lab.

"Weeell, 'botnicks not here kid." Coconuts told Metal.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

"Naaa, someplace called Palmtree Panic or somethin'."

"What? He didn't fix my ankle! He didn't even fix my _OTHER_ injuries!"

"face it kid, 'botnick doesn't care about anyone but m'self."

Metal groaned and proceeded drag himself along the wall to find something he could use as a crutch. He tripped once more and fell on his arm, dislocating it.

"Oh, you gotta be FREAKING KIDDING ME!" He yelled as he was again going through pain shock and passed out.

Metal woke to someone slapping him hard on his cheeks. It was Scratch along with Grounder and Coconuts and some by standing badnicks. He shot his torso up to sit up which ended up with him colliding his head with Scratches beak. It left a good dent and caused some pain but at this point Metal couldn't care less, he was pissed. He looked at his arm only to find no arm in its socket.

"WHERE IS MY _ARRRM?_" he shouted very angrily.

"We had to amputate it." Grounder said.

"WHATS WITH EVERYONE REMOVING PARTS OFF OF ME? WHY CANT YOU JUST _REPAIR _IT?"

"Well b'cause we don't know HOW to repair your parts, son. Bwaaauk. Scratch clucked.

"Yeah, your body's got some growing function that only the good doc can repair." Coconuts replied.

"Hmmph, hardly goo-"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Roared Robotnick while interrupting Metals sentence.

"A-Ah Doctor Robotnick! You've returned! I wa-"

"Go." Robotnick told everyone except Metal, who couldn't move anyway.

"Y-yes sir…Buawk…" Scratch answered.

Everyone left so Robotnick could have a word with metal.

"Metal sonic, what were you thinking? You had to have known about your ankle, why did you get out of bed?"

"B-because…I was looking for you. So y-you could fix me." Metal began to tear up.

"I was going to fix you when I got back!"

"Well y-you could've left a note saying that!"

"I am sorry Metal, I will never do anything reckless to you again."

"I d-don't want that as an apology! I w-want it as a promise!" Metal covered his face and began to cry.

"I promise I will never make you feel abandoned ever again, Metal sonic."

With that said, Robotnick knelt down and gave Metal a hug. Metal cried harder and clung to Robotnick with his one arm. He felt so safe and sound with him now. Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were eavesdropping on the conversation, Scratch said "That poor, poor kid.. Buawk."

"Shouldn't we tell him?" Grounder asked.

"What's the point? He aint gonna b'lieve us…" Coconuts replied.

"It's better for him to find out for himself anyway. Bwu-buawk."

Everyone then left the room.

The next day, Robotnick told Metal, Who's now repaired completely, to wait by the so called 'wall' in StarDust Speedway. He was told in detail to wait for further command. Metal knew that this was going to be a bit of a wait so he brought a little gadget he was working on. Well, wasn't really a gadget, more like a home-made energy gem _FOR_ a gadget. It was blood red, spherical, and held a single soul. Metal kept this away from Robotnick so he could finish it without suspicion lurking over him like a police officer whose career rests upon this case. Metals call signal chimed in.

"Metal Sonic? Listen to me very carefully. Head down to Collision Chaos, when you see a pink hedgehog at the entrance, snatcher and take her to where YOU are at this moment." Robotnick ordered.

"Got it! Head to Collision Chao- wait _WHAT?_"

"Kidnap, if I should say, the hedgehog that goes by Rosey Rascal, or Amy Rose as everyone calls her."

"…You've _GOT_. To be kidding me. ARE YOU _INSANE?_ Oh _WAIT._"

"Enough sass, now do my bidding minion!"

"…Dad, I fear for your future."

"GO!" and with that said, the conversation connection ended.

Metal put the gem into his chest pocket, and proceeded to head for Collision Chaos. Well this wasn't so bad. He is now able to test his hover techniques since he never trusted himself to walk again. But that was interrupted when some badnicks mistook Metal for the real deal.

"There goes Sonic! Quick! After him!"

"Wut."

"DESTROY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"I'm not Sonic you IDIOTS!"

"He has insulted our mother! KILL HIM"

"*snrk* pff- AHAHAHA! _W-HAT!_" Metal laughed at how they somehow got THAT out of his sentence.

Metal ran for his life. He avoided the ones he could avoid and decided to _bite _or bare his jaws at the ones who caught up. Metals jaws work like rat traps, they snap close with an un-believable amounts of pressure and force, not to mention the 2 rows of pointed, ceramic titanium 'teeth' in the jaw itself. So biting is his enemy is his primary defense. His jaws can also lock close to keep his enemy punctured so it can cause death by blood loss.

_SNAP! SNAP SNAPSNAP!_

It didn't take long before he saw that the number of badnicks decreased at a high rate. The rest of the survivors retreated and the animals of the non- survivors became free and thanked Metal for his kindness and heart.

"I have mixed feelings…"

"Why? You saved us! You should be known as a hero! A Savior!" the animals chanted.

"Yeeeeeah, that's the thing… I-" Before he could finish, the animals disappeared.

"…The HELL?"

It took Metal a few hours to get to Collision Chaos, his reaction was;

"WHY IS EVERYTHING _PIIIIIIIIIINK?"_ he does NOT like Collision Chaos, not one bit.

"GOD! I'm supposed to find a pink hedgehog in _THIS _place? I bet this is going to end up like those horror movies when the blonde chick is trying to find a weapon in a freaking armory! _SHE JUST CAN'T SEEM TO FIND ONE!_" Metal stopped his voice when he saw Sonic up ahead, with a PINK hedgehog clinging to him.

"…That has to be her."

"OH, Sonic! I love you! Marry me? _PLLEEASE?_" the little pink one said.

"Sorry, I don't marry kids. I don't roll like that, Amy." Sonic answered.

"I IS her!" Metal then sped up and took off into the air. He knew Sonic couldn't fly, so this was an advantage. He swooped down and swiped Amy off the ground. And when I mean 'swipe', I mean taking a minute to pry her fingers off of Sonic and then being mistaken for Sonic and being crushed by a hug. In midflight he was trying to keep the child calm but it was no use. As soon as he landed back at the 'wall' in StarDust Speedway, he immediately bounded the Amy with a rope and tied her up a broken light pole and went back to tinkering with the gem once more.

He was wondering how long it would take Sonic to get there.


	2. Chapter 2 Abandoned

"Hey! Lemme' down you psychotic, soulless,… DISRESPECTFUL-"

"Pff… you're calling _ME_ psychotic? HAHAHA."

Metal and Amy are having a rather, progressive… argument. Metal is trying to continue with the soul gem, but Amy is being a bit distractive.

"You now some children are born with a terrible constant noise ringing in their ears, what's even sadder is that a robot is suffering through that right now." Metal said sarcastically.

"Why you little- Errr…" Amy stopped talking. With a weird and slightly amused face. Metal was confused, what godsend stopped her from talking? He had to ask.

"What's with _you_?... why- I mean, _HOW_ did you finally shut-up?"

"…your..er…_YOUR…"_

"My what? My _WHAAAAAAT? _TELL ME!"

"Your ear."

Metal didn't realize that his ear was twitching up and down uncontrollably. He quickly covered it with his hand, you could hear the ear tap his palm every so often. He blushed a bit.

"Yeah, it has a soft spot! Watz' it to _YOU?"_

"It's CUTE!"

"NO IT IS NOT!"

"You're BLUSHING!"

"WELL I CAN IF I WAN-" Metal was interrupted by incoming call from Robotnick.

"Metal Sonic, get ready because the Badnicks told me that Sonic was seen at the entrance of StarDust Speedway."

"That was _ME. _Your minions are idiots. And furthermore I- *p-tang* _OW!_" Amy was now THROWING ROCKS. At Metal.

"Well… then I guess you're going to be staying there for bit…"

"No, I can't stay with this girl! *p-tow* GODDAMMIT! "

"Get over it."

"She's throwing _ROCKS _that appear out of freaking no-where, at me!"

"GET OVER IT."

"FINE! But when dead birds start falling from the sky, I'm leaving. This place already looks like it's going through an apocalypse."

"Goodbye Metal Sonic." Robotnick said irritated.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH IT!"

Robotnick hung up. Metal let out a little groan and tried to relax…*p-twaaaangggg* this time, the rock hit his soft ear, which is severely injured and un-reparable.

"A-AAh-aaahh" Metal was sprawled out on the pavement twitching madly. The pain was great, but not great enough to where pain shock would come into effect.

"Dad j-just had to program _nerves_ in my s-system, didn't h-he?"….

…

*P-tang*

After Metal recovered from the rock bombardment, he chose a different seat to work on the soul gem. While he was sitting on a bench, carefully placing shards of amber through electricity conductors, his ear started to twitch again, this was a habit for him so he didn't really notice it. He also didn't notice Amy was right behind him.

"Whatcha' doin'?"

"GAHHH!" Metal jumped up and stuck the gem back in his chest pocket.

"HOW DID YOU _DO _THAT!"

"Do wut?"

"HOW DID YOU GET DOWN?"

"I dunno…?"

"OH my goooood, I need a break. I can't do this anymore…"

"Haha, you look cute when you're angry!"

"FFF- YOU! You are like the blonde chicks in the horror movies! YOU'RE A DITZ YET YOU STILL LIIIIIIIIIIVE!"

Amy giggled and gave him a hug. Not just a hug, an AMY hug.

"THIS IS CHILD ABUUUUUUSE!"

"You're a child?"

"Yes I'm a child! Can you not tell by my height and voice?"

"I thought robots don't age…"

"Well, Dad made me to where I would grow and- Wait what am I doiiing?"

"Huh?"

"OKAY back in ropes you go! i can't deal with- _ENOUGH WITH THE ROCKS OKAY?_"

"Awwwww…" Amy sighed in disappointment and dropped the rock in her hand.

Metal then tied Amy with the ropes and hung her once more on the light stand and proceeded back to the bench to work on the soul inside the gem…But realized that every time he wanted to work on the gem, weird stuff always happened. So he decided to stare at wall for the next hour. Then Sonic finally came to fight Metal. At least, he thought he was fighting him.

"_WHAA__AAAT__?"_

"Err… I have to race you. What's your deal?"

"RACE? _RAAAACE?_"

"…"

"No, this was NOT what dad told me dammit!"

"Yeah ok…"

"This better be a fair race."

"…You seem upset."

"No freaking duh ,I was beaten up by a six year old with rocks."

"…k…"

Sonic turned away, in a 'wtf' kind of expression. Sonic was ready to race, but Robotnick didn't appear. Metal decided to take another look at the gem to find a safe spot for it. Before he could however, Robotnick flew into view with a peculiar device connected to the star lifter. Metal didn't recognize it so he just shoved the gem back into his chest pocket before his dad saw. To be honest to himself, he thought this whole rinse-and-repeat process on working on the gem was getting too repetitive. It seemed Robotnick was getting distracted because he paused himself in mid-air and just began to scan his eyes around the ground. He ignored it and started up the device. Metal looked very afraid when the device started to spit out rainbow lasers. But he looked away when the race nearly began. Sonic started to do his super-peel out move, while Metal had to trust his hover speeds, because he knew he was going to break something on foot. The race began . Sonic bursted off with incredible speed while Metal was trying to gain enough speed for him to catch up.

"C'mon! you would think that a copy of me would have a chance in a race!" Sonic said mockingly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD!" Metal replied. He was very angry.

"Jeez, got bit of a sour a mouth on'ya, eh?"

"I am sick and tired of people who think they could simply say what they want in such a disgustingly rude fashion! You people think you're so high and mighty, and think that you can control others just because were different!"

"Hmmm. Yet you live with one of those people."

"SHUT UP! Shut up shut up shut up!"

"You're a _SLAVE._ You are a meaningless piece of scrap metal. You are _NOTHING._" Sonic was trying to enrage him, hoping it would slow him down. Metal was shocked. He was trying to hold back his anger, but failed miserably. He let out a roar and pounced on Sonic and proceeded to punch him in his right breast trying to stop his heart. He wanted to kill him. He wanted him to suffer. Then everything turned tables when Robotnick was gaining on them with the laser. Sonic saw an opportunity and kicked Metal fiercely, shot back up and sped off. Metal was crawling and gasping for air because he was kicked in his respiratory region, the direct core. He saw Sonic race to the opening of where the wall was and gained part of his breath back and chased after him. It didn't matter anyway since Sonic already closed the wall. When he reached the wall, he started to cut his pointed fingers through it to try to make an opening. It was no use because Robotnick was only three yards away. He fell to his knees in defeat. When Robotnick ran him over with the laser, he was electrocuted and paralyzed.

Sonic released Amy and carried her off of LittlePlanet while Robotnick was walking back to the StarLifter, with Metal struggling to catch up with him in the rain.

"D-dad…please I-I can barely w-alk.."

Robotnick ignored him. Metal ran to him when he could and grabbed Robotnicks sleeve.

"Dad! D-don't leave me! Please, I'm hurting! Dad-"

"Enough."

"But da-"

"Don't call me that you pathetic lab rat."

"Da-" Metal was interrupted when Robotnick had slapped him across the face knocking him to the ground,

"I said don't call me that. And stop following me, you don't deserve a home."

"Y-you promised!" Metal started to cry heavily.

"I promise a lot of things little rat." Robotnick then walked away leaving Metal in the rain. Metal sat there, processing what just happened. He covered his face and cried very hard. He waited for Robotnick to come back to take him home

He never did.


	3. Chapter 3 I am your brother!

Metal woke from his deactivation he put himself into after what happened. He thought on how he woke up since no one was around to power him back up. There was a bright white flash, then he felt something soft underneath him. The flash put him through temporary blindness, so he kept his eyes shut to protect them from further harm. He heard people talking around him so he stayed still to not attract attention. He twitched his finger to make sure he could move in the first place. He checked his internal clock to see if it was the same date as the deactivation. It was the same day and month but it wasn't 1993, it was 2005. Metal opened his blurry eyes that inverted from deep red to a sky blue color from the flash. He could see things but barely since it felt like someone put white film over him. He saw people, humans to be specific, looking down at him.

"What's that momma?" asked a little boy.

"Looks like a blue weasel robot." said a teen.

"Looks more like that blue hedgehog!" replied a young girl.

Metal guessed he was lying down since the view was looking directly at the sky. He tried to get up but he toppled down, he had vertigo. The people backed away thinking he would attack them, he wished he was alone.

"You think Eggman captured Sonic and turned him into a robot?"

"Highly doubt that, it looks different from Sonic…"

"_Don't_ affiliate me with that damn hedgehog…" Metal replied very weakly… And a bit agitated.

Metal then crawled on his hands and knees to an empty spot where nobody would follow him. He was quite surprised that no one did follow, until he noticed the fact that he was right next to an abandoned warehouse. He looked at the building with his lowered sight and crawled to the nearest wall to rest. He sat there and started to remember that his sight could be easily fixed if he just had the right compound. The only chemicals he remembers of the compound was carbonic acid, and sulphuric acid. Knowing there had to be _something _else besides those two, he decided just to stay where he was at for the time being. He let his eyes rest and after a few minutes, a strange, burning,_ tingling_ feeling sparked in his chest. He opened his eyes to reveal them completely healed, with a few enhancements. A screen flashed opened in his system: **infra-red- online, identification scan unit- online, pupil dilation- online.** He couldn't believe what he was seeing (no pun intended) a little red flash sparked from his core, the only thing in his chest pocket, was the gem.

"It can't be possible…?"

Before Metal could say anything else, the gem _**spoke?**_

"Ahahaha! Now you've realized for it was _me _whose been protecting you all this time finally!" the gem gleamed with an English accent.

Metal squeaked and frizzed his sleek quills to the point where even the strongest of men couldn't lay them flat again. Metal took the gem out and stared into it. He could see a fox like silhouette inside staring back at him. He was scared and amazed on how a soul could have been placed in there.

"H-how did you- you-"

"Throw into the air my boy, and see for who I am!" the gem ordered enthusiastically.

Metal threw the gem (without thinking) into the air. He realized what he did with dumb but was too late to stop himself. The gem stopped and drifted up at least six feet into the air, and grew a long string. Metal looked dumbfounded and frizzed up once more when he saw a ringmaster styled top hat appear out of nowhere in front of him. The gem fell into the hat, and the hat fell on the ground right side up. Metal, who was clinging to himself with all his might, stared at hat for a few seconds before two feet sprouted from the bottom of the hat. Metal crawled a little bit to the hat before it jumped in the air and released a very tall and lanky fox with two tails, the fox stood properly and caught the hat and placed it on his head. Metal was speechless. The gem string attached to the top of the fox and gleamed ever so brightly. Metal looked at the fox who was fixing the tattered tux he was wearing, and noticed very fine stitches along the foxes' sides. He spoke to get the foxes' attention.

"E-excuse me."

"Hmmmmm?" the fox peered down at him.

"W-what's your name?"

"Teirusu Doru. Or just call me TailsDoll. It makes life so much easier."

"Err, right. How did you get inside the gem?"

"I was in there all along. But you never completed me so I did it myself."

"O-okay…What's with the stitches?"

"I am a doll! Hence the name I do say."

"A _doll?_"

"Yes, why does that bother you?"

"No! I didn't mean to offend!"

"No worries… Well?"

"What?"

"You don't seem very excited to have the brother you wanted."

"Oh, trust me, I'm very excited… And frightened…"

"Well fright is an appropriate feeling since I am a mad-fox after all…"

"….wut."

"They call me insane for showing people their dreams, fears, and desires. Yet I seem to have more mental stability than most others… unlike you of course."

"Excuse me?"

"No offence but when that doctor left you, your mind went for a little spin and twisted up a bit."

"I feel _fine!_"

"Well of course you do! People can't tell when they're insane! You've gotten used to it by now! And I have to mention that you haven't aged a bit since your deactivation…"

"….Oh no.."

Metal quickly checked his ageing program to check if it was running. It wasn't. and only Robotnick had the password to reactivate it. He was stuck being a kid.

"No! No no no no no no no no no no!"

Metal shook his head and clenched his fists. Everything was coming back to him. The whole event flashed in his mind bringing all the grief and pain back. He fell to the ground and teared up. He quietly whimpered to himself and ran away leaving TailsDoll behind. He ran until he could run no more. (And with his ankle sprained, it wasn't very far.) Metal noticed that his ankle was indeed still sprained; the doctor must have given him the false repair. He stopped near a small pond where he sat on a rock and cried very hard. He was so quiet with his moans that not even the sharpest ear could notice. He just wanted a family, a real one. Not something he had to create. He remembered all the insults he received from everyone in the past. **Scrap metal, junk, slave, a nobody, a useless lab rat…ORPHAN. **He grew dangerously furious. His jaw clenched and he could feel his teeth grow… he could even feel something sprout from his back. But, that was interrupted with a bag falling on him. He snapped out of it and looked at who threw the bag at him. A young girl with shades and ear-buds walked to the other side of the rock and sat. She turned to her bag and saw Metal.

How was he going to get out this?

**Author notes: I am sorry for the wait, writers block is VERY annoying...XP**


	4. Chapter 4 Metallics' introduction chap

_**Eggman Corporation— June 16, 2005**_

"Somebody! _Somebody help meeeeeeee!"_Bokkun screamed while running for his life. He was being chased by a blue, bulky robotic beast on all fours. The beast snarled and snapped his jaws at Bokkun while putting up a good run.

"_**SOMEBODY FREAKN' HELP ME!**_"

"Bokkun, can you please quiet down? We're trying to work here!" Decoe chimed while polishing an air ship with Bocoe. They obviously didn't know why Bokkun running and screaming. Bokkun tried to make a quick sharp turn, but the beast jumped high into the air and landed in front of him. The beast cornered him and proceeded to make a pouncing position. But before anything else could happen, Eggman (Robotnick) jumped between the two and separated them. Now the beast had a very neutral expression, it sat like a dog and huffed for air.

"Ah, You've met my latest and greatest creation already?" Eggman proceeded very excitedly.

"That thing tried to _eat_ me!" Bokkun pointed at the robot.

"Good! That tells me he has hunger for violence!"

"What _is_ it?"

"Why, it's… **Metallic Sonic 2.0!**" Eggman shouted triumphantly.

"… There was something else before _that_ thing?"

"Oh, how I wish there wasn't… You know what? There wasn't. _This is the __**true**__ Metal Sonic!_"

Decoe and Bocoe were oblivious to what was going on. That was until Bocoe turned his head and was snout-to-face with the Metallic Sonic itself. Metallic stared at him. Now to give more description on what Metallic looks like; He is much like Metal Sonic, except much larger and more animalistic, he also has a long snout with a regular hedgehog nose. He had a slight over bite with his pointed teeth overlapping his bottom jaw. His eyes are separate sockets side-by-side and he walked on all fours. He had a long, sharp tongue which he could use as a capturing lance, but wasn't flexible to the point of speech capability.

"U-uh, Dr. Eggman? It's staring at me…"

"Hmm,… he's never done that before… probably just monitoring. Make yourself seem like a friend to him."

"O-okay." Bocoe raised his hand and softly placed it on Metallics' forehead.

"Don't touch that spot!" Eggman yelled violently.

It was too late. As soon as Bocoe laid his hand down, a very loud and painful howl screeched from Metallic and he tried to rip off Bocoes' arm. Bocoe backed far away.

"Don't touch that area!"

"What just happened?"

"You touched a very sensitive eye that is used for power scans!"

"Well, I didn't know that!"

"You do _now._"

Decoe tugged on one of Bokkuns' horns.

"So what did you do to make him violent towards you?"

"I wanted a horsey ride…" Bokkun said a very innocent tone.

"Wouldn't blame him…"

"HEY!"

"It's the truth."

Metallic walked towards Eggman and tugged his sleeve. Eggman looked down at him. Metallic gave a very serious growl, which made him jump.

"A-ah, yes. You want see the city, but you are not ready for the outside world yet, my son."

Metallic cocked his head to the side, confused on why he said that. But let it be as he was walked back to the construction corridor to be completed. The other three worker-bots slightly sighed in relief as they saw the heavy door close behind Metallic. They went back to work.

Metallic was soon going to become the ultimate weapon.

**Yeah, kinda short, but this was the introduction for Metallic, so i wanted a seperate chap. to focus on him. LOL! The next FULL chap. should be uploaded soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 Strange girl and new friend

At Rosewood pond, a surprisingly strong seventeen-year-old girl is holding down Metal Sonic. She held him down on his stomach while examining him with a strange look. She grew very angry.

"I swear to god Eggman really needs to stop sending robots after me! All I did was take Bokkun for a little bit!" she got real close to Metal. He gave a cringe as if he was about to be struck upside the head.

"This, needs to end…" she whispered into his ear, which was twitching uncontrollably now. She let Metal go, sat up properly on the rock, continued to listen to music, and pulled out a clipboard to draw on. Metal felt petrified. He slowly pushed himself up and sat on the rock, this time further away from the girl. He sat patiently and wondered where exactly he was at, and where TailsDoll was now. All the sudden, the girl stood up and slammed the clipboard on the grass.

"Okay. What's with you?" she asked agitated.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You aren't trying to capture me. Eggman's gonna be pissed with you."

"Who the _hell_ is Eggman?"

"…You serious?"

"Yeah I'm pretty freakn' serious."

"That's not gonna fly, robot."

"So what am I supposed to say then? I don't know this person!"

"Yeah, that's _exactly_ the reason you have his insignia on your shoulder pad!"

Metal looked at his shoulder and saw the 'Robotnick industries' symbol. He looked confused on how it would resemble someone else's if it's Robotniks face.

"I'm sorry but you are mistaken. That's the insignia of my, _former_ father, Robotnick."

"Rrrr…" The girl grabbed Metals head and sharply turned it to the streets. She pointed at the tallest building in the city and said 'look'. The building had the same insignia, and with Eggman industries written in neon letters.

"…you gotta be kidding me…"

"so you _are_ one of his robots!"

"Not anymore!... I'm just an orphan…"

"What do you mean?" The girl suddenly felt symphony for Metal as soon as she heard that, for some reason.

"Well,… I failed to complete my first task, and so I was left to die…"

"Hmm…" The girl whimpered.

"So you don't have to worry about me kidnapping you, since I have nowhere to take you… Not like I would have succeeded anyway…"

"…God… I feel bad now, thanks."

"Hmmph!"

Metal thought on how this place had so many humans when Mobius and LittlePlanet had barley any. The terrain looked incredibly different as well. He checked his planetary scan program to see if it was Mobius at all. **Planetary system- unknown.** Great… So it wasn't Mobius, he knows that much.

"You shouldn't run away from me, it makes me feel angry…" A very wispy tone said. Metal nearly screamed at the top of his voice box. it was TailsDoll.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"I told you I'm a mad-fox! My history can prove it too."

"How do you have a history? In fact, how did people call you insane if this was your first day of living?"

"It is _not_ my first day! I had a past life! All souls do! Yet were still the same person on the inside. I've been studying spiritual arts for decades so I know about my past life. Actually, I am the same person! Same everything!"

"What about me then?"

"…I'm not sure, you seem to be a newly formed spirit, first time at life…"

"Or I just don't have one… that's what I am after all."

"Not true. Everything has a soul. No soul means no emotions, no feelings, and no free will. A soul is placed into a being automatically when they're born. Yours would need to be removed."

"You guys realize I'm still here, right?" The girl pointed out.

"Uhh…"

"Not a problem." TailsDoll walked over to the girl. Placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered a chant.

"All done. We can leave now." TailsDoll motioned his hand around Metal and walked him away from the pond to leave. The girl sat there for a split second before-

"Hey! You ain't leaving after you preformed some voodoo shit on me! Come 'ere you jack-ass!"

"Some people have no manners…"

"I don't need to show manners to damn humanoid fox!"

"Discrimination at its finest!"

"Uhh, TD I _really_ think you should keep your mouth shut…"

"No worries. What's a teenage girl going to do a court RingMaster?"

"If she can hold down a 120 lb. robot with one hand, I think she could do the same to a 15 lb. _doll!_"

"who's side you on?" TailsDoll walked calmly until the girl ran up to him and pulled him down to the ground with his ears. With a yelp, TailsDoll was face-to-face to the girl who looked like she was the reason of the 'apocalypse' in StarDust Speedway.

"**What, the **_**fuck**_** did you do to me.**" She told in a soft but deep voice.

"You would love to know, wouldn't you?" As soon as he said that, the girl opened her eyes so wide, it looked like her eyelids would rip off her skin. TailsDoll got the message.

"Fine, it is a simple chant that forbids one to speak of the spiritual knowledge to people who would abuse it. Happy?"

"More or less." The girl let him go.

"Say… can we get your name?" Metal asked curiously.

"Damson. Damson Wilfred."

"Ah okay, I'm Metal Sonic, call me Metal, And this is Teirusu Doru. My brother.

"Just call me TailsDoll, pleasure of this acquaintance were having…Finally.

"Yeah, same here. Mind if I stay with you guys from now on?"

"What? Aren't you still a child? What about your parents?"

"I don't think the _orphanage _would mind my absence."

"…I'm so sorry, my ignorance held me."

"You don't need to pity or apologize to me. I wrecked the fuckers who killed them."

"They were murdered?"

"Hmph, to everyone else it was an accident. It's not an accident if they precisely sliced the throat and stabbed them in the heart for good measure that they're dead."

"What did you do?"

"I made to where they wouldn't be able to not jump at their own shadow at night."

"….Was there a reason on why they were murdered?"

"Can we not talk about this? It's uncomfortable for me."

"Ah, yes my humblest apologies,"

"...Yeah,… So where are you guys going?"

"I don't know."

"Oh joy…" Metal replied sarcastically.

"Hey. You. _Got any place then?_" TailsDoll yelled like a maniac.

"… I think I should get my things from the orphanage before we go…"

"No problems, just tell us where to go."TailsDoll replied.

"Y'know, you were kinda quick when you decided to be with us…" Metal pointed out.

"Once you see the place I'm staying at, you'll understand."

"Yeah, but still, we could be criminals on the run!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

" Huh,… Take me with you." They continued to bicker while walking on the sidewalk towards the orphanage. TailsDoll still wonders what would happen to him if he were to refuse to let Damson join them.

It's not a happy thought for him.

**Authors note- Yeah! Back on track! Updates should be more progressive if my internet lets it. XP**


End file.
